Of course, Captain!
by DeppCarter
Summary: Julia Hoffman/Jack Sparrow lovestory. Hope you enjoy this new pairing!
1. Chapter 1 - Hangover

**CHAPTER 1 :**

**I guys, so it's my first fanfic, hope you enjoy xxx**

* * *

Julia Hoffman was an alcoholic.  
She was.

Even though she would never admit it, she tended to drink a bit too much. Julia was also a therapist. She was working for the Collins, in Collinwood. A rich family that had recently welcomed a new -and attractive guest. Barnabas. Barnabas Collins. A vampire, he had said. He was a vampire.

Everyone seemed happier since he was there. Business was getting better. People laughed more. Even Carolyn, that frustrated teenager, was smiling more often. Everyone seemed to find him helpful. Everyone seemed grateful. Everyone seemed to care.

Funny thing : she didn't.

The only thing that really mattered was her drinks. That's all she got right now and what she always did. She didn't care if people around her felt better -course, that was selfish, she clearly knows it, but Julia wasn't the type to really care anyways.

Her day had started as usual : hangover. She didn't actually remember last night so well and to be honest, maybe it was better this way. At 10, she was up. Everyone was done eating breakfast at this hour. Of course, she was late. But she couldn't care less.

Julia almost rolled her eyes when she walked in the living room, seeing Barnabas telling Victoria how "deliciously magnificent" she was. Kneeled down, he was kissing her hand under the overly sweet look Victoria was giving him. She couldn't help and shouted "Do you guys even have sex?" They both looked at her coughing. "What?" Victoria asked. "Ah, nothing love. You probably don't even know what it means." Julia rolled her eyes again and walked to kitchen.

She opened the fridge. God, she was so thirsty. Orange juice? Nah. Milk? Never. Coffee? Hell no. Tea? She would rather die. She sighed heavily. Vodka. That's what she needed. But obviously, the bottle was empty since yesterday.

Elisabeth suddenly walked into kitchen at this instant. "Morning!" Julia didn't even manage to answer. "I see someone had been drunk all night, Elisabeth said raising an eyebrow. You should be grateful I still allow you to be David's therapist." Julia just sighed, not wanting to argue. "So, she started, there's no more vodka here right?" Elisabeth shook her head. "You won't ever change, will you?" Julia had to smirk at that. Of course she wouldn't change. Why would she? That's not like she had to. Not like she needed to impress someone. And anyways, if ever a man was interested by her, he would have to accept her for who she was, right? Was that cliché? No, just realistic. Because honestly, did she really give a fuck if she was loved or not? Surely no. That's why she wouldn't change.

Knowing she would eventually argue with Elisabeth, Julia went downstairs to her office. As if she was about to start working she heard a knock at her door. "Come in", she mumbled. Barnabas entered the little room, looking around. "Mrs. Hoffman", he said nodding. She looked up slowly. "Barnabas, she said sighing, what do you want?" "I'm here to talk about this little incident..." "Incident?" She raised and eyebrow. "Yes, yes..." he coughed, obviously embarrassed. "You know... Doctor/patient confidentially..." If she wasn't so tired, Julia would have laugh at him but she hadn't the energy to do it. She just rolled eyes and started to work. "Oh, you enjoyed it love, don't deny it, she said writing down some notes smirking a little. You enjoyed it a lot." His face became red. "It... It can't happen again..." Julia looked up, amused. "Why? Why not!" "I'm with Victoria for god sake!" he told her, swallowing. She shrugged. "Yeah. Sorry. I forgot. You two are so quiet. As if... Nothing was never happening... Nothing... No sound at night in the bedroom..." She smirked. "I don't think it's really enjoyable Barnabas." She made a seductive pout. "I'm doing this for you. The pleasure. I'm... The enjoyable part." She winked. Barnabas looked at her biting his tongue. "You know what, he said, I think you're jealous." She laughed, despite the hangover she was going through. "Jealous? Of what? I can't be jealous, Barnabas. There's nothing to be jealous of. You're couple is boring. No freaking sex." He bit his tongue harder and came to the table putting his hands roughly on it. "Maybe we have sex. Maybe not. But that's not the point. And you, since when did you sleep with someone, uh?" The room went silence for a few seconds. She was taken aback. She didn't expect him to ask her such a question, he was usually so easily embarrassed. "I... I... I mean...", she started. "Ah, fuck, she thought. Fuck!" It was now Barnabas's turn to smirk. "You're not better than all of us in this house, Doctor. You pretend to be above all of this, above love, as if you could control your emotions, as if we were all weak and you were so strong. But you're wrong Julia. You're so wrong. You're the weak one. Believing that closing your heart is being strong is the weakest thing to think I've never known." He had said it so dangerously, so sure about himself.

Barnabas left the room, leaving a speechless woman behind him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Naughty girl

CHAPTER 2 : Julia was in the the middle of the room, still shocked. She didn't move since two minutes. What the hell did he have said? Of course she was sexually active! For sure, she wasn't engaged (obviously -anyways, what was the point?) but that gave her the freedom she needed. She was sleeping with total strangers. Probably at least two in the same days. Why didn't she tell him that she was more active than he could ever be? Why did she just froze, unable to speak? "You're the weak one", he had said. Her heart had stopped at this. Suddenly she couldn't say anything, as if her lips were inseparable. Julia wasn't weak. She may be extremely obstinate, selfish, sometimes a bit bitchy and really perfectionist, but she couldn't count the word "weak" as one of her flaws. Her stubbornness had been useful anyways and being a perfectionist wasn't bad. Plus, she had to be a little bitchy and selfish sometimes if she wanted to make her point clear or just shut someone's mouth. All these flaws were, at the end, really helpful. But weak? Don't even think about it. She sighed heavily as she started working again. "Who the hell does he think he is anyways?" she thought. Who was he to tell her she was weak. He didn't know her, did he? Course, no. At 8 pm, Julia looked up at time. She had been working all day -or trying to recover from her hangover, she wasn't sure yet, and she was feeling extremely thirsty since she hadn't drink all day. She decided to call one of his richest lover. Reaching the phone, she didn't even bother to stand, even if she had to pull out her arm maximally. The phone rings. "Hello?" She smirked hearing his soft voice. "Hello Brody, she said. It's Julia." "Oh, Julia." You could hear the grin in his voice. "You need me, baby?" She laughed a little at that. No she wanted him and his alcohol, that's wasn't the same. There was a huge difference between "need" and "want", and she knew it very well. "I want your body pressed on mine", she whispered seductively. "I'm coming", was all he said, still grinning. Julia sigh happily as she stood, going to her closet. She chose some sexy undergarments and put it on. "He better wants me", she told herself looking at her reflection in the mirror. She put her dressing gown on, and went back to her office smirking. Carolyn passed her and stopped when she saw Julia. "Gonna fuck all night again?" Carolyn said a bit too loud. Julia turned slowly and looked at her. "Sure." was all she offered in response. "You're such a whore...", Carolyn mumbled. Oh, but Julia had heard it well, very well to be exact. "A whore?, she said. No, I'm not a whore. I don't need money, I want sex. Know the difference, girl." Carolyn looked at her saying anything. As hard she wanted to admit it, Julia had always impressed her for her honesty. She didn't care what others would ever think and it kind of impressed Carolyn. Julia raised an eyebrow looking at the immobile Carolyn suddenly left and walked away silently. Well, she had won. Again. Julia couldn't suppress a little smirk. At 8:30, she heard the knock at her office's door. Brody. Thank god! She walked to door and opened it slowly leaning against it. Brody smirked. He was an engaged man, tired of the inactivity of his wife and of course, Julia had jumped on the occasion. He was a really attractive man indeed, really sexy and fuckable to be exact. He had short brown and wavy hair. Brown eyes and amazing torso. And good think : he knew how to fuck. Julia noticed he had brought a bottle of wine. She smiled widely. "Come in", she whispered. Brody walked into the room, putting alcohol on the table sitting on the bed. Julia closed door and locked it. "You usually call me later. You couldn't wait, could you?" She smirked shaking head. "Brody, let's get drunk.", she said nodding at the bottle. He poured some wine in two glasses. Julia gulped it all down. "Fill it again" she said handing out her empty drink. Brody raised and eyebrow. "Sure darling." Of course, he would. He surely knew Julia was way more naughty when she was drunk and he enjoyed it a lot. The bottle was almost empty and Julia pouted. "Already?" He laughed. "Come here, he said. Let me be your wine." He pulled her close to him kissing down her neck. Julia threw her head back softly moaning a little. His kisses felt so good on her pale skin. He looked up at her smirking and picked her up, throwing her on the bed. Taking off his pants, he felt his boxer tighter as he stared at her pulling off her dressing gown. Oh, she knew it. The affect she had on him. And she was taking advantages of it for sure. "Be my wine" she whispered lustfully laying down arching back a little. He kissed her roughly, crashing his lips against hers. Deepening the kiss, he caressed her inner tights softly. He liked teasing because Julia always got frustrated and that makes her even sexier. As they both gasped for breath, he undid her bra revealing her full breast. She moaned loudly as he took her hard nipple in his mouth, sucking it. Oh, how it felt good. Still caressing her inner tights going way more farther, he started to rub her clit roughly as he still was sucking on her nipple. She gasped and moaned loudly closing eyes. Out of nowhere, he put three fingers inside her going deeply still teasing her. He could feel her hot wetness on his own fingers as he was going harder. Julia was moaning and moaning again arching her back. Pumping in and out of her, Brody felt the urge to come inside her. He took off his boxer and in a second, he thrusted inside her going fastly. "OH BLOODY FUCKING HELL!, she gasped moaning loudly, DON'T STOP!" He smirked groaning loudly. As his thrusts were becoming more and more fierce, Julia thought they were going to break the bed in two pieces. He was shouting and swearing loudly. "Fuck! Julia! Ugh, fuck!" He was almost reaching his climax and Julia was starting to breath a bit faster. He rubbed her clit rougher and Julia came gasping and cursing moaning. He came just after, groaning, his heart beating fastly. Getting tired, he started to slow down a little. Her eyes widened. "Don't you dare to fucking stop!", she said. She suddenly sat up on bed, pulling off of him. Pushing him on the bed and getting on top of him, she took his hard cock in her hand and whispered "I'm not done with you, baby." He groaned so loudly that she thought the neighbors may had heard. She let him entered once more as she was on top of him. He put his hands on her hips making her move up and down faster and faster. He hit her G-spot, and Julia cried out in ecstasy as she reached her climax. "Oh- ugh! Yeah! Fuck!" he shouted. They both came at the same time and Julia let out a loud moan as he thrusted her hardly and deeply for the last time. Closing her eyes she let herself fall on his torso breathing fastly. She could hear his heart through his chest. Julia smirked and looked up. Brody smiled a little. "Naughtly girl" he said shaking head. She kissed him. "Course", she answered smirking. "Can you sleep here tonight?" she asked. He sighed. "I'm sorry, baby. My wife comes back at 11 tonight." She pouted cutely. "Don't make that face, babe. You know I can't resist.", he said. She smiled a little sighing. "Maybe you should go then..., she started, I don't want your wife to get mad." She rolled her eyes and stood slowly putting back her dressing gown on. He sighed. Obviously he didn't want to leave. But he had to. "Keep the rest of the wine", he said getting dressed. She smirked. Of course se would keep it. That wasn't even an option. He did his trouser and then came to her softly. "Call me." he whispered kissing her. She kissed back grinning and nodded. He smirked and walked to door turning looking at her. "Naughty girl" he said, smirking again. And he left the room, closing the door behind him. 


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting

**CHAPTER 3 - Meeting**

* * *

Jack Sparrow._ Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Or simply "Oh, Jack!" in bed. It always depended, though. He had been sleeping with too many women. As if it really mattered anyways. Jack was a pirate living a pirate life on a pirate boat. His life was perfect when he thought about it: rum, sea, women. A lot of women. Could he really ask for more? But that day, Jack had stopped in Collinwood. So many people were looking after him. He had to hide somewhere for a little while to think about a better plan. Nobody knew him here, he was a total stranger so it was perfectly safe. Walking down the street, with nothing more than a bottle of rum in his hands, he had already flirted with two girls.

"_Fuck!_"

Hangover. Again. Julia sat up on bed, rubbing her temples. At least it had been worth it. Oh, it had really been worth it. Standing up straight (or well, the best she could), Julia walked out of her room going to the bathroom. She gasped when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

"Shit, that's me!?

Elisabeth, who was walking to her room, heard and walked to Julia.

"What's wrong?", she asked. Julia turned her head and looked at her.

"Don't you see!?" Elisabeth sighed.

"You don't have any of these wrinkles you think you got..."

Julia looked at her in disbelief. "It's obvious! So obvious..." she was now looking at her reflection again, pouting.

"I don't know why you're complaining, Julia. You're not old."

Julia rolled her eyes. "I am. How am I supposed to get noticed by men, then?''

Elisabeth coughed. "Well let me tell you everyone noticed you weren't alone yesterday, Julia. I think that man had noticed you indeed."

Julia sighed. Great. Elisabeth was going to tell her how much she was irresponsible and-

"Julia! You don't even know him!", Elisabeth shouted.

"I do, Julia answered. We don't have to be in love to know each other."

Elisabeth took a deep breath. "Really? What do you know about him then, uh?"

Julia raised an eyebrow and paused then said "Well he knows how to fuck."

Elisabeth sighed heavily, exasperated. "I hate to say it, Julia, but actually —and most of the time to be honest, your acting like a whore." Julia looked back at her suddenly frowning. "S'cuse me?" "You're acting like a whore Julia... You can't even sleep with the same man more than three or four times... You use them to get the sexual satisfaction you need... And they always bring alcohol..."

"I'm not a whore." Julia snapped.

Elisabeth raised an eyebrow. "Then prove it." Julia bit her tongue.

"Whatever, okay? Whatever!", she shouted walking away. She put her heels on and walked outside slamming the door behind her.

She had now walked for 20 minutes and her feet were hurting. She took off her heels and start to walk again, sighing heavily and cursing quietly. She wasn't a whore, for god sake! Maybe she... Maybe she looked like one but she wasn't, for sure. Julia kept walking, looking down and bumped into two girls (poor girls).

Jack was pretty proud of him : two women in less than 45 minutes. That wasn't bad. He was now a bit drunk though (does he have already been completely sob?), and stumbled a little walking. Not looking in front of him, he didn't see that furious therapist alcoholic who was walking in the opposite direction. He suddenly bumped into her. He shook his head a little an looked up at her, to see her face for a fraction of second- because obviously, she had passed him quickly, not giving a damn if he was ok or not, and smirked a little staring at her butt. Julia had bumped into Jack and shouted "get away" walking away. She suddenly stopped walking noticing his bottle of rum. She turned slowly and raised an eyebrow. Julia walked back to him softly taking the bottle from his hand and gulped a lot, not caring at all. Jack looked at her blinking. She finally gave it back and turned to leave when she felt someone grabbing her arm.

"It's _my_ rum!", Jack said.

"It's called sharing, baby." she answered.

Jack looked at her frowning, noticing her eyes for the first time.

That woman was really a bloody wonder.

She was wearing a red and ajusted skirt with a purple blouse. She had pearls around her neck and on her ears. Her cleavage wasn't totally covered up and that wasn't a bad thing. If only he could...

"Do I look like a freaking whore?" she suddenly asked.

Jack raised and eyebrow looking up. He had slept with a lot of whores, really, and they looked all the same. That woman wasn't one of them, or else, she was hiding it very well.

"Surely not, my dear." he said.

He glanced at her chest smirking. She raised an eyebrow looking up and down at him. What a sexgod, she thought. His deadlocks falling on his torso, his open shirt revealing his muscles, his black and deep eyes...

"You're sexy", she said.

Jack grinned. "For sure I'm sexy, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

She smirked. "Captain?"

He pointed his finger away stumbling a little. "The sea is my home, dear."

"Then why aren't you on a boat since your best friend is the sea?"

He coughed, looking away "Some complications."

She nodded slowly. "I see..."

He smiled briefly and walked toward her. "You know where I could hide for a while, dear?"

He played with a red curl smirking. She came closer to her face and twisted a deadlock around her finger. "Come with me", she whispered.

He shivered to the contact of her hand and her hot breath on his neck. He nodded a little. Julia turned and walked away swinging her hips. He smirked staring at her butt fighting the urge to slap it. They walked to the Collins's house, slowly. Jack looked at the house, eyes widening. "Fuck that's big." he said quietly. Julia smiled sighing.

"I know. If only I was living alone here."

Jack looked up at her. "You're not?"

She sighed. "No. But don't worry love, they won't question you. They're used to see men walk in and come to my office."

She opened the door and walked in. He smirked. That woman was special, he had to admit it. He followed her admiring all around him. It was beautiful, indeed. Barnabas was in the living room, pacing. Julia rolled her eyes staring at him looking down worriedly. She passed him, Jack following her, but Barnabas stopped her.

"...Julia ?" he said reluctantly.

She turned to look at him, annoyed. She sighed a bit, giving him a look that meant "_Don't waste my time._"

Barnabas felt it and signed. "Can I talk to you in private?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Sure..." she said, frowning. She looked back at Jack rolling her eyes, nodding upstairs. He nodded and walked away. Julia looked back at Barnabas again.

"What?" she said. He coughed.

"Mmm... Well... Where can I start..."

She rolled her eyes. "Barnabas, just tell me."

He coughed again.

"It's about... Victoria and I..."

She smirked. "I knew it. You're not sexually satisfied."

Barnabas went red and swallowed. "I'm satisfied... That's not the point."

"Ah, sure."

"I am."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not !"

"You are."

"No !"

"Barnabas..."

"Fine !" She smirked.

"I knew it."

He rolled his eyes. "She just... Doesn't want to..." he paused, not knowing if he could say it or not.

"You can tell me, Barnabas. I won't tell her." she said, rolling her eyes.

He took a deep breath. "She doesn't want to try anything."

She nodded slowly. "Why ?"

"Well, I don't know !"

She sighed. "How do you two usually do it."

He looked at her eyes widening. "Sorry?"

She kept looking in her eyes, waiting for an answer.

Barnabas hesitated a bit. "I... We discuss about it... And well... Then, we do... It."

She looked at him in disbelief. "What!? You discuss with her!? Like_ 'Do you want to fuck with me right now love?'_ Really!?"

He swallowed. "Not in those words..."

She rolled her eyes. "Surprise her. Kiss down her neck lovingly. Pull her closer to you not breaking the kiss. Whisper sweet -or naughty words in her ear. You can't 'discuss' about it. When it has to happen, you feel it."

He nodded a little, swallowing. "Thank you."

Julia smiled a bit sighing. "You two really need to have sex more often, it's becoming harder to not feel sorry." she said pouting. She walked upstairs as Barnabas sat on a chair, blushing.

Jack was walking in the hallways, nodding raising his eyebrows. Julia came behind him.

"How is it?" she asked. Jack jumped and turned quickly pulling out his guns, pointing them on her.

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a vilain, Captain."

He coughed. "Yeah... I was just testing my guns, you know, he said pointing somewhere else, see it works."

She rolled her eyes and came to him. ''Maybe you would see where I... work. '' she said raising an eyebrow.

He was staring at her chest when he heard her voice.

He looked up suddenly. '' Oh, yeah! Sure...''

He looked down quickly again and followed her downstairs.

* * *

**Okay, I think you all know what's gonna happen in the next chapter, right. *smirk*** **Thanks for the reviews! Happy to know you guys like my story!** **I'm not sure to understand the thing about the quotations though? ;S** **Would you please give me an example?** **I really want to fix this but I don,t know how... :C** **_Thanks 3_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Drunky And Lovely

**CHAPTER 4 - Drunky and lovely**

* * *

She opened the door and let him walked in. She followed and closed the door behind them. Jack walked around, as if he was inspecting the place. He smirked noticing the vodka bottle. "Not as better as rum, but still." She smirked and walk to him picking up the bottle and pour some vodka in two glasses. "Here," she said. He took the glasse smirking. "Chin!" She grinned and gulped all her drink down. He looked at her raising an eyebrow. "That's not really classy," he said, amused. "Fuck that." She poured herself another drink and gulped it all down again. He smirked and swallowed all his drink. "What would be life without some alcohol in it?" he said pouring some more into his glass. She laughed a little. "Boring as fuck." He nodded gulping all his glass.

"So, Jack..." He stopped her. "Captain Jack." She rolled her eyes. "So, Captain Jack..," she said smirking a little. He sat on the bed looking at her. She smiled and sat next to him. "Why did you want to become a pirate?" He raised an eyebrow and then frowned. He seemed took aback by this question. "Well..." He paused and then look down at his glass. "Never thought about it." She sighed a little. "Must be... Fascinating." she said quietly, gulping all her drink. He looked up. "What?" "That life. Being a pirate." He smirked a little. "Oh... It's not boring I can tell you. But really dangerous." She smirked picking the vodka bottle. "I'm dangerously attracted to that type of life." She drank directly from the bottle and he smirked licking his lips a little. "I see..," he said. "But... You know I wouldn't want you to get hurt." He came closer to her face. She looked down at his lips. "We're born to live fast and die young baby, life is a game. You can either play and risk to die or not play at all and be safe but we both know it's no fun..." She looked up slowly, smirking a little as he was looking at her with hungry eyes. Desire was palpable, both of them could feel it through their chest. He broke the silence. He took the bottle from her hands and gulped. "Would you really be ready for that life?" She smirked. "You don't know me darling." She was now really close to him, she could almost touch his delightful and tasteful lips.

He looked down at her mouth for a second then looked back in her eyes. "You know there are so many pirates that would like to put you in their bed. They miss women so much." She smirked taking the bottle from his hands again and gulped. "I wouldn't mind..." she said biting her lips. "Oh really?" he answered smirking more. "Even if you don't know them... That's pretty naughty my dear." She almost wanted to laugh. "I told you, you don't know me." He raised an eyebrow. "I don't know you... Then tell me. Who are you, lovely creature?" She chuckled a little. They were both getting drunk and god knows how good it felt. "I mean... Every little girls had once a dream, right?" He came closer stroking her cheek. "What was yours darling?" She bit her lips. ''I wanted to be a princess.'' He raised an eyebrow and gulped again. ''Well, that was unexpected,'' he laughed. She pouted.''Don't mock me.'' He smirked. ''A princess, eh?'' ''Well... I really thought i was a job. I mean, you give orders to people, you're above them. And you're rich.'' He smirked. ''Sounds good.'' She smiled and nodded. ''Told you Captain.''

An empty bottle was left on the table as they were talking and laughing. ''A fucking ballerina, that's what you wanted to be?,'' Julia almost yelled. Jack laughed. ''I was like 6, okay, doesn't count!'' She smirked. ''Yeah sure...'' He suddenly stood up and took her hand. ''What the hell are you doing?'' she asked. ''Aaaah, Julia! Come to me, baby! I'm nothing without you!''

They were obviously drunk.

She laughed and got up. He pulled her close to him and started dancing languorously. She couldn't help but laughed as he did so. ''A beautiful ballerina.'' He rolled his eyes and put hamds on her hips dancing. ''Beautiful...'' he whispered. She smirked, her face getting closer to his own. ''Tell me,'' he started. ''Why aren't you naked already?'' She faked to get offended and gasped. He smirked. ''Don't think I would dare?,'' she said. He pulled off raising an eyebrow. ''Show me.'' She bit her lips and started pulling her sleeve down slowly. He was looking at her with such intensity, as if he was devouring her. She smirked getting completely undressed infront of him. He licked his lips and came to her grabbing her butt pulling her so close to him that she could feel how much he was turned on. ''Get undressed,'' she whispered. He obeyed. She looked at him up and down not disappointed at all tangling fingers through his hair. He kissed her softly as she did so and then stroked the small of her back gently, which made her moan. He smirked and then kissed her again, but with such passion; she could hardly breath —not that she complained, though— and he kept pulling her closer and closer. He let out a groan when her breasts touched his chest. She smiled, knowing the effect it would have on him.

Her moment of glory was interrupted when he kissed down her neck softly, then around her nipples. She was breathless and her pleasure was heard soon. Jack smirked knowing he had gained control again and came behind her running his hands down her tights slowly, letting her moan anticipated the pleasurable feeling he would cause. He rubbed her gently and she arched her back, sighing. Her heart was pounding so fast as he touched that spot, that place she wanted him to touch so badly. She was burning with desire, it was consuming her entire being. She felt so alive and she proved it to him making a loud and sensual noise. He smirked holding her against him tighter. "You're so wet," he whispered lustfully. "And you love it, don't you?" she teased, leaning her head on his shoulder. His body tensed a bit as she did so and he started stroking her breast softly again. She let out another moan and he slid one finger in her suddenly, going really deep. She arched her back, not prepared at all and sighed contently closing her eyes. He added another finger going in circle, teasing and smirking. His fingers fit so perfectly in her woman hole, as if they were made to touch that special place of hers. She could feel he was really turned on —something was getting bigger against her back— and as she was moving a little because of the pleasure he was giving her, her back rubbed on his hard cock. He groaned loudly. "Bloody woman," he breathed in her ear. She smirked and took his hands out of her then turned to face him. She ran her hands down his body and took his member in her hands as he groaned loudly again pulling her closer. She loved that power she had on him, he clearly couldn't resist now —and for sure she was aware of this— and she was certainly ready to take advantage of the situation. She started stoking his member slowly, feeling it becoming larger and larger. Julia kneeled down in front of him and he looked down at her, holding his breath. She licked the top of his cock gently as she heard him groaned. "You want it in my mouth?" she said raising an eyebrow. He nodded, tangling finger through her hair. She smirked. Julia licked her entire member, putting it in her mouth slowly still looking up. He groaned loudly, eyes shut. She was pumping him so hard that he was almost shaking. Jack came into her mouth after a short moment and she swallowed smiling. He lay down on the bed breathing fastly. Julia lay down next to him smirking.

After some minutes, he finally spoke. ''That was good. That was fucking good.'' She smirked and turned her face to look at him. ''Now fuck me.'' He raised an eyebrow. Jack got on top of her slowly and started teasing her. She looked at him shaking head rolling eyes. "Just... Just fuck me, okay." He raised an eyebrow again. "I'm easy. I know. I don't care what you think. I just want you inside me." He smirked and suddenly plung his hard cock inside her deeply, making her moan loudly. Julia threw her head back and closed her eyes in pleasure as he was kissing around her nipples slowly, his hot breath making them harder. The speed of his movements increased considerably and she cried out in ectasy. He smirked going deeper and faster, rubbing her so hard that she felt she was already about to come. She wrapped her legs around his waist giving him a better entrance.

After some minutes, he finally spoke. ''That was good. That was fuckinggood.'' She smirked and turned her face to look at him. ''Now fuck me.'' He raised an eyebrow. Jack got on top of her slowly and started teasing her. She looked at him shaking head rolling eyes. "Just... Just fuck me, okay." He raised an eyebrow again. "I'm easy. I know. I don't care what you think. I just want you inside me." He smirked and suddenly plung his hard cock inside her deeply, making her moan loudly. Julia threw her head back and closed her eyes in pleasure as he was kissing around her nipples slowly, his hot breath making them harder. The speed of his movements increased considerably and she cried out in ectasy. He smirked going deeper and faster, rubbing her so hard that she felt she was already about to come. She wrapped her legs around his waist giving him a better entrance. He groaned loudly going even deeper. ''Harder'' she screamed. He was breathing faster and faster —and she was too— going harder, like she had just asked him. Her eyes shut when she finally came, clutching the sheets tightly. He came just after groaning the loudest she had ever heard and stopped, too tired, still inside of her. She moaned mightily and he pulled off, slamming on the bed, next to her.

They both didn't speak for a long minute, overwhelmed by the feeling that went through their body a minute ago. Julia sat up on bed weakly reaching for her dressing gown on the floor and put it on, feeling cold. She looked back at Jack smirking. ''Fuck,'' he said. She laughed and lay down again, head on his chest. He stroked her hair gently as he closed his eyes. She smiled pulling him closer and closed her eyes too, sighing happily.


	5. Chapter 5 - Morning

**CHAPTER 5 - Morning** _Okay guys i'd like you to tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm not so sure about it, really. So please, rewiew! Hope you like it anyway ^-^ _

* * *

Jack woke up rubbing his temples and groaning quietly. What a night... That bloody woman knew how to do it. He smirked looking down at her. She rolled over snuggling into his neck, still asleep. He raised an eyebrow and then stroke her red hair softly, intrigued. That hair... Quite unusual... Orange neon. So different.

_He liked it._

Julia opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Jack smiling a little tiredly. "Hi..," she said, sat up on bed, her head still on his chest. He smirked."Morning Princess." She started to laugh shaking her hand hiding her face behind her hands."Shut up..." He grinned at that. "You remember?" "Course I remember. I wasn't that drunk." He raised and eyebrow. "Yeah, sure..." She looked up at him crossing her arms, frowning. "You were fucking drunk too as I remember." He smirked. How she was sexy when she was getting angry."And," she continued, "I don't think you remember everything, which means you were more drunk than me." She raised an eyebrow frowned. "Oh really? Like what?" She sat up on bed slowly opening her arms. "Aaaah, Julia! Come to me, baby! I'm nothing without you!" She was now imitating him and his drunky winced. "I didn't do that." Julia smirked. "You did." "Fuck." She laughed.

He tried to stay serious, he really did try to keep his mouth shut —but bloody hell, she was way too adorable. A little laugh escaped his nodded. "Fine, fine. But you know I didn't mean it. I don't need anyone."Julia smiled and kissed him softly. "I know," she said, "I don't either." Jack smirked. He had to admit she was pretty strong. All the women he had slept with were begging him to stay, telling him they were the love of his life. However, at the same time, he was a little shocked. She knew she was easy. She knew it and she had told him, and her honesty was indeed, shocking. He kissed back softly and got up, getting dressed. Julia lay down again looking at him, her head resting on her hands."So where are you going now, Captain?", she sighed doing his trouser. "Don't know yet. Gonna hide for a while and see what happens." She nodded slowly. "What if they catch you?", she asked. He turned to look at her, shrugging. She nodded again."Maybe we will see each other again. One day." He smiled again, sitting on bed. "Maybe", he came behind him and started massaging his shoulders making him smirked, groaning a little. She pouted. "But I don't want you to go now..." She kissed down his neck.

Oh, that bloody woman, she was going to get him turned his head and made her look at him.

"I need to go." She pouted again and he sighed rolling his eyes. "Stop that face."She smirked. "Why?", she asked stood up and took her hand. She got up slowly. "'Cause you're making it harder to resist," he whispered pulling her shivered at his touch, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Just for breakfast." He really had to go, and he wanted to, but then, her face —that sexy face she was giving him—, made him nod sighing, a little smile tracing his lips. She smirked giving him a little peck on the lips and walked downstairs going to kitchen. Jack followed her slowly.

Walking into the living room, Elisabeth looked up at her and frowned at Jack then sighed. "Oh, I see," was all she said and she looked back at her book, rolling her eyes. Victoria walked in at the same moment."You're late, she told her, we've already eaten you know."Julia sighed. "Yeah, I know. Been fucking all night. I'm still tired." She smirked and walked to kitchen. Victoria's mouth dropped and she shook her head fastly, as if what Julia had just said was the most inappropriate thing she had ever heard. Jack smirked. Julia was really a bloody wonder. And he followed her, staring at her butt. He stopped at the door's frame. "You probably traumatized her for life." She laughed making coffee. "Probably." He shook his head and sat at the table. "Are you always like that?," he asked. She turned to face him, slowly. "Like what?" "Like you don't care." She smirked. "Sure. 'Cause I don't." He nodded smiling. "Good." She grinned and came with two mugs. She sat in front of him as he sipped slowly. Julia winced a little looking in her mug. Coffee... Why on earth did she have made coffee? Jack noticed and smirked looking at her and opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "I prefer vodka," she said, sighing.

That woman was indeed, a bloody wonder.

Jack couldn't supress a little chuckle. "You're used to it, right?" "To what ?," she asked. "Hangover," he answered. She smirked shrugging. "Guess so..." He stared at her for some seconds, admiring every inch of her beautiful face. He had fucked her —he had !— and for a moment, for a second, he felt lucky. God knows how many men would have wanted her in their bed. But she had wanted him, and only him, and that was something he felt quite proud about. He really wanted to enter her right now; he was almost turned on just by looking at her shoulder. That was ridiculous and he knew it, but something inside of him just needed her touch, her sweet caresses, her hot breath against his neck... _Her_. And this body. Jesus Christ, that was the sexiest body he had ever seen. Flawless. And the fact that she seemed so confident made her body look even more perfect —if that was even possible. Damn, that woman... Jack sighed a little. He knew very well he was kind of a Don Juan, a heart-breaker, a "I-do-whatever-I-want-and-I-don't-care-cause-no-regret" person, but strangely, he hadn't wanted to make her beg, or even scream his name when they had did it. He hadn't _planned_ it. It had just happened. So he was there, looking at her lips, —her gorgeous, her oh so kissable lips— smirking a little. He looked at her cheeks, then he looked down at her cleavage smirking more.

Julia obviously wasn't aware of that —if she was, she would have smirked and said something to turn him on— and was sipping her coffee looking away, thinking about last night. A fucking night it had been. She smirked remembering every second of it, almost tasting again the pleasure he had caused her. She sighed quietly. It had probably been one of the best fuck of her life —in fact, maybe it_ was_ the best when she thought about it— and now that it was over, she kind of felt uncompleted. That was strange though, really odd actually : she barely knew him and she wanted him inside her more then she had ever wanted someone else. It was frustrating at the same time, she wasn't dependent at all and then now, she was thinking that she_ needed_ him inside her. That was not a want but a need and this thought made her wince a little. She didn't need anyone, but god —it had been so good. _So good_... If only they could make out again. Just once.

Julia turned slowly and smirked a little when Jack looked back at her suddenly. She leaned a little to get closer. "Do you really have to leave?," she asked quietly. He bit his tongue, fighting the urge to jump on her. "I do..," he said, looking a little disappointed. She sighed resting her head in her hands looking at him. "If only I could come with you. Become a pirate. Have fun. Drink all days. Discover treasures and stuff." She was pouting so cutely —it was so hard to resist now— that Jack smiled a little, unable to keep his face serious. Then, suddenly, a huge smirked traced his lips. Why not? He frowned, thinking. "You could," he said. She raised an eyebrow. "Sorry?" He smirked a little. "You might be useful," he said. She narrowed her eyes playfully and stood up, coming to him and sat on his laps facing him. "And how would I be useful, Captain?" _Captain_. God, the way she said it was so sexy. So damn sexy —_ugh._ She had said it playing with one of his deadlock, twisting it around her finger. He caressed her cheek with his thumb softly. "What if you pretend you're pregnant?" She pulled off suddenly. "Sorry!?" He sighed a little. "If they think you're pregnant and that I'm gonna be a father as well, they might leave me for a little while." She rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous. Do you think I bloody look like I'm pregnant!?" She tried to sound mad, but the concern in her voice betrayed her. He sighed heavily. Was she kidding? "Are you kidding?" he asked. "Course you don't look like you're pregnant. You just have to say that... It been only..." He paused. "I'm not a doctor. I don't know how many months you..." She cut him off. "Well I don't know either! I've never been pregnant." He was about to argue again but she muttered "and thank god I haven't" and he couldn't supress a little chuckle. She hit him softly, pouting "Shut up."

He hated and loved the way she was talking to him. It was annoying, choking how she never stopped to tell him to shut his mouth, how much she didn't care about how he could be, or how disrespectful it could sound. But he guess he wasn't better either. And in a way, it was terribly sexy —so provocative. And the way she was pouting now; it made him feel weak in the knees, tighter in his pants. _Oh how he wanted to-_

"That's not funny. I don't wanna play a pregnant woman," she said pouting more. He restrained himself for fucking her at this current moment on the table and just sighed instead. "Julia," he sighed again. "I would really appreciate it." His freaking puppy eyes were going to kill her. "Fine!," she suddenly shouted. He smirked. "Good girl..," he told her, kissing her neck. She tried to keep her mouth shut, not wanting to moan, not wanting to let him win but obviously —assuredly,— she let out a little sighed. She pulled away. "And then what?" He frowned. "Uh?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Will I be a pirate?" He hesitated a little. A woman on the boat. Would it really be necessary? No. Maybe.

Yes.

"Anything you want, dear," he whispered lustfully looking at her mouth. She smirked as he kissed her lips slowly. The kiss deepened and they start touching each other, Jack pulling her closer putting his hands on her butt; Julia pulling him closer and rubbing him over his pants. They both groan a little and-

"S-sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt..," David shuttered. They both froze looking up at him. Julia pulled off. "David," she said fixing her hair a little. "What do you want?" she asked smiling a little. He swallowed. "She wants to talk with you." Julia was about to ask who was he talking about but she saw Elizabeth came at the doorframe. David nodded and walked off. Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at Elizabeth. "It's not that we were going to-" Julia looked at him with big eyes, wanting to look mad but it didn't work because she finally smirked. He smirked back and they looked at each other for a long second. Elizabeth coughed. "Julia." Julia sighed. "Yes?" "We need to talk." "About what?" "In private." She rolled her eyes. "You can tell me now." Elizabeth hesitated but gave up almost immediately knowing how stubborn Julia was.

''You have to leave, Julia.''


End file.
